Members X: Their Beginnings
by famine dream
Summary: first timer! um pretty much about storm but it will become a rolo in due time n.n just wanted to write about my way of how she got into things...


"Are you sure about this?"

"Don worry Cher, all be out here is field mice and swamp rats."

Ororo place her foot on top of the window sill, still looking behind her before she entirely entered her whole body into the inner part of the building.   
"This be a dusty girl." Remy said as he kicked a loose dust covered tile, the dust reached his nostrils and made him cough. He kept walking around kicking some more loose tiles and checking under them. Ororo looked around nervously, the fingers on her hands kept fiddling with one another.  
"Nope not here either." said Remy as he checked under another loose tile, he stood up straight and raise his arms and put his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling for answers.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, we should go! When papa Lebuea finds out about this we will surely be punished!" pleaded Ororo. Remy just turned his face from the side giving her a smug look.  
"_Mon_ pere won do anyting if he don know about it. Plus _you_ haven been exactly pulling your weight around here." Ororo gave her full attention to what Remy was saying, her nervousness died down with his words. "The only reason pere keep you cause you good at pick pocketing." Remy turned his head not showing his jealousy of Ororo. Ororo smiled a bit as she started to remember how she came into the Lebuea family two months ago.

Ororo was in the middle of the park watching the people walk by, going on about their day, she was looking for the next person that would help her with her free meal…if they wanted to or not.  
She saw a man walking rather happily whistle ling an unfamiliar tune to her ears, then she saw another man walking hurriedly, looking at his watch every now and again, he was obviously late for whatever his destination was. Ororo observed both of the men as they walked, she noticed that they were both heading towards each other direction, if neither of them notices the other they would surely…Ororo smiled and ran into the middle of the crowed nearing the men.

Jean Luce was walking rather contently until he collided with the other man and they both hurdled to the floor. The awkward man got up rather quickly as he helped Jean Luce up.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said as he helped Jean up. Jean Luce gave annoyed look at the moment, but changed it with a smile as he finally stood straight.  
"Is a'ight mon ami, if you keep saying sorry there will be none left for me to say!" They both chuckled and the man waved Jean off as he continued on his way. He smiled as he saw the awkward man leave as he himself continued with his own path. "Now…" he whispered to himself. "…let's see what we goin got from busy body." He smirked to himself as he checked his pockets, but soon after that smirk turned to a frown when he realized that the wallet he stole wasn't there, neither was his! Now with a no longer chipper attitude Jean Luce ran after the man that he bumped into. "Misuer!" he said as he finally caught up to the man and grabbed him by his collar. "Would you please give back what belongs to me!" Jean Luce said angrily to the flustered and confused man. The man just looked at him and said "I don't have the slightest idea what you mean." Jean Luce shook him a bit when he said this.   
"My wallet misuer! Give it back to me now! Or do you want me to Fais dodo for you!" the man shook away from Jean Luce.  
"I swear I don't know the slightest thing you're talking about! All I have is my own…my own" the man looked puzzled as he checked all his pockets even his jacket. "My wallet! Oh no my wallet!" the man yelled worriedly as he started to search the ground hoping that he dropped it. Now Jean himself was confused, he knew thieves, for of course he was one of them! The best he fancied himself, and this man was obviously no thief.  
"Looks like we both been jipped misuer." He said as he scratched his chin thinking. He heard a thud not too far from him, he turned to see another two men have crossed paths to close like he and the gentlemen did and crashed, but this time he notice a young white haired brown skinned girl go between them right before they collided, and without even looking back she kept walking while putting something in her hand under her ragged brown cloth-like coat. Jean Luce smiled to himself as he left the other man still searching on the ground vainly. Ororo skipped away like a normal child enjoying the day, and hid behind a rock crossing her legs to see what she had earned. Before she could even think of taking out the wallets, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled away behind a bush, where no one could see or even care to look behind.  
"Well, well. Looks like I caught me a little white mouse." Jean Luce said to Ororo as he held her high with one hand her feet dangling in the air. The three wallets hit the floor after he spoke; Ororo looked down not wanting to see this stranger in the eye knowing that she had been caught.  
"And it seems this lil white mouse knows even how to get through the holes of the cheese!" said Jean Luce as he picked up the wallets from the floor still holding onto Ororo. He checked all the wallets, and took the one that belong to him, but also took the money that belonged to the others as well.   
"Come along now." He said to the little caramel girl as he still held her arm tightly. "We returning these to the rightful owner." Ororo looked at him shockingly as a sudden fighting spirit began to grow in her. She started to flail widely, trying to get him to release her.  
"O no you don Cher." He said to her as he pulled her up to his chest, carrying her tightly. Jean Luce was surprised to see the awkward man was still desperately looking for his wallet on the ground.  
"Escusemwa misuer but I've seen to catch the perpetrator." He said as he gave the much relieved man his wallet.  
"Sorry to say, whatever money in it is gone, she must've gave it to her ring leader." Ororo looked at him while he was telling his lie.  
"Oh thank you! Right now I'm just happy to have all my credentials back!" the man looked at Ororo disgustingly.  
"You little…" Jean Luce cut him off.   
"Now now, she just a petite, she won bother anyone else where I'm taking her." He motioned to the police station; Ororo started to tear up and hid her face on Jean's shoulder. Jean Luce winced a bit at her action but made it unnoticeable to the other man.   
"If you don mind, I have to get something first before I take her, do you mind giving tham this other wallet I found on her." The man agreed and hurriedly went as he met him. Jean Luce grabbed the little girl from under her arms and said.  
"Damn Cher! You shocked me pretty good just then! You rub you feet a lot against the rug or something!" A teary eyed Ororo just kept staring down as she sniffled, all hope lost in her body. He put her down and started walking away from the park with her. Ororo started to wonder what was going on because she noticed they were getting further and further away from the police station. She gave a puzzled look at the tall man, and when Jean Luce noticed that the little mischievous girl was looking at her he just smiled at her, Ororo looked back down. After a long walk they both seemed to reach a destination in a swampy woodland area.  
"Now.." Jean Luce said as he knelt beside her still holding her hand.  
"..do you have any p'ants lil one?" The little white haired girl just gave him a blank stare.  
"A mommuh and a pappuh? A o'pa perhaps?" He continued. Ororo just stared at the strange accented man as he said   
"Another orphan increab!" Jean Luce scratched his head at this statement.  
"Do you have a name lil one?" Ororo once again gave him a blank stare.   
"C'mon now a name! My son is name is Remy and my name is..." before he finished he noticed the little girl was pulling out a necklace and at the end of it a locket that she tried to open but couldn't. Finally giving up on opening it she handed it to the man standing before her. Jean Luce opened the locket; he saw a picture of a couple holding a toddler in their arms who seemed to be distracted by a wandering butterfly. Jean Luce smiled at the picture, but then frowned when he noticed the picture had hints of old dry blood stains on it. Behind the locket the word Ororo Munroe was engraved on it.  
"Ororo." He smile at her and rubbed her cheek. Ororo smiled back recognizing her name.  
"Don look like you speak much engless do ja." said Jean Luce as he got up again and started walking, tagging Ororo along. "Well.." he started with a less nervous Ororo walking along side of him, she too was holding hand. "Looks like Remy just goin to have to teach ja non?" He looked down at her and smiled as he walked toward his home, Ororo still confused but not scared walking beside him heading towards a strange house, a house that will become her new home.

Remy started to pull on the wallpaper and the noise snapped Ororo back to the present.  
"We should have left this for the grownups to handle like they wanted to." She pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest, no longer scared of her surroundings. Remy ignored her of course, as he usually did so he can get things his way. He kept ripping the wallpaper till he noticed someting less dull about the wall.  
"Now we getting somewhere!" he said as eagerly ripped the rest of the wall paper, ripping it so hard he fell to the ground. Ororo ran to him to help him up but he just shoved her off.  
"Are you okay?" She questioned as he dusted himself off and got up from the ground.   
"I'm fine O-ro-ro!" He said mockingly as he sticked his tongue out at her. She just frowned at his expression.  
"Look, if this is wat I tink it is then pere will surely praise us! And if it ain't, we just don tell him wat we been doin, trie bien?" Ororo sighed and gave in to the Cajun boy with unruly reddish brown hair, who was intently looking at the metallic part of the wall.  
"It has a lock on it, but that can be fixed." Remy smiled to himself as he said this. He took out from his pocket a long slender two edge pin, he stucked the pin into the lock n started working at it. Ororo watched interestingly as Remy worked at it, suddenly a look of worry crossed above her face.  
"I don't think it should be that e-" before she can finish Remy picked the lock open.  
"Got it!" and with the end of that phrase the alarms went off.  
"Merede!" Time to fly Cher!" Remy grabbed whatever the box contained and started to run with Ororo right behind. They both jumped out the window they entered but were greeted by two guard dogs.  
"Merede." this time said Ororo picking up on the Cajun's lingo. Remy pulled Ororo back into the window.  
"Let's bust through the other end!" he yelled at her still holding on to her hand while they ran to the other side of the building.  
"Cover your face!" Remy and Ororo both jumped similtanuesly through the glass window, glass shattering every where they both rolled to the ground rolling down a hill.  
"**REMY!**" Ororo yelled as she kept rolling.  
"**WHAT!**" he yelled back at her, they were no longer rolling but sliding down the hill.  
"LOOK!" Remy realized what Ororo was yelling about there were about to slide off a cliff! Both of the children tried to stop them self from continuing but the hill was to steep and the momentum too much, all Remy could do was grab onto Ororo's hand as he told her  
"Don let go!" but Ororo had already slid off the edge the only thing keeping her from falling was Remy grasp, and the only thing keeping him from falling was the grasp of dirt and grass he held on the edge of the cliff.  
"Look what we got here." a voice said above the two dangle ling children. The man grabbed the small boy's hand and held him up.  
"Don worry.." he began as he looked at the two scared and dirty children still hanging on to one another.  
"..I won tell anybody...and neither will you." He dropped them to the abyss as he smiled at the sounds of young yells fading away into the darkness; he stared for a bit off the edge of the cliff and then walked away. Remy still felt the tears escape through his tightly pressed eye lids as he felt himself hurdling closer to his death, the wind passing by against his body...but suddenly, the felt of the wind change, more like a lifting sensation. Noticing that he still hadn't hit the ground he opened his eye slowly not knowing what to expect. And expect he did not, for to his amazement he was floating in the air! Floating up the cliff! Floating pass the cliff! Remy was enjoying himself even though he was still quite confused but then realized where was Ororo?! And with that thought a few strands of white hair slapped him across the face, and there she was right beside of him her face in a daze her blue clear eyes now fogged white, her arms raised beside her as if she was a witch conjuring up a spell. Remy watched her as they landed on the ground. Ororo looked like a spell had been casted on her she just stood there staring into the darkness with her still fogged covered eyes. Remy step closer to her. Not sure what to do. He waved his hand in front of her face, no reaction. Hesitating to touch her he slowly put his hand on her shoulder and said  
"Ororo?" Ororo snapped her gaze towards Remy's direction her fogged white eyes came back to her natural yet rare crystal blue ones, and with a couple of seconds staring at a taken aback Remy, she fainted and fell to the ground. "Ororo!" Remy yelled as he shook her on the ground. Remy looked behind him cause he heard footsteps. He shook her even wildly  
"Ororo please!"  
"REMY! What happened!" yelled Jean Luce angrily but then noticed Ororo was on the floor unconscious and his anger quickly turned to worry. He picked her up gently and looked at his son.

"Porqua Remy, porqua?" Mr. Jean Luce sadly said to his son. Remy looked down from his father gaze feeling his disappointment.   
"Papa Remy didn't tink.." he trailed off not knowing what to say. Jean just turned around and started walking towards their home.   
"Papa Lebuea got a lot of words to say to son Remy when we bout home you got that." Remy still looking down followed his father slowly and replied  
"Yes papa, Remy understand." He only looked at Ororo once wondering about what just happened on the cliff.


End file.
